twin_moonsfandomcom-20200213-history
General Advice
General Advice, a.k.a Things I Wish I Had Known Sooner As a free-to-play game, you will be given plenty of opportunities to spend money to make things easier, and the game can get rather expensive really fast if you don't know what you are doing. There are two in-game currencies, Crystals and Coins. Both can be purchased with real money. Early on you can gain a whole bunch of crystals by doing tutorial tasks like adding a few friends, signing up for newsletters and liking the game on facebook. You gain one crystal every time you level up. That's it. Crystals are an extremely precious resource and you should hoard them like a dragon. Coins are gained all the time, but you need an exorbitant amount to unlock later portals, so there's incentive to buy money to access more areas of the game sooner. Some tools can only be purchased with coins, but most are purchased with crystals. Never pay crystals for chargers - if you don't have the chargers you need to assemble a collection, put them on your wish list and wait for your friends to give them to you. Speaking of friends, you need some. Playing without friends makes the game an eternal struggle to get all the chargers you need. Fortunately, it is entirely socially acceptable to just add strangers as friends. The goodwill of your friends is an extremely valuable resource. Be a good friend, and people will want to reciprocate. Send gifts - You can send up to a total of 50 collection items per day, maximum 10 to a single friend. Your friend will almost certainly click "gift back" and you will get a random charger in return, but be mindful that for players who have hundreds of "friends," getting items they didn't ask for thrown at them may seem like spamming. Focus your collection item gifts on users who don't have many friends and/or are low level. The other type of gift is a charger - sending someone a charger doesn't cost you anything more than the time it takes you to make a few clicks, but you can only send one per person per day. With hundreds of friends, sending everyone their daily gift can seem like a chore, but it's worth doing. Visiting Friends: Each account is assigned one of four types when they start playing. To encourage players to talk to each other, you can't see what your own type is. The following effects are added to portals visited by each type: Detective - +5% chance of finding collection items Sage - +10% experience gained Merchant - +10% coins gained Wizard - Energy cost reduced by 10% You can also visit your friends' trophies. Visiting a trophy doubles its effect, regardless of friend type. Visiting your friends gains you some experience, coins, and may randomly give you collection items. Bonuses from visitors don't stack - five friends visiting a trophy has the same effect as one visitor. Only one of each friend type bonus is applied to a portal - so focus your visits on your friends who don't have hundreds of friends; they're more likely to benefit from your help. Make sure you spend all your visiting power when you are close to leveling up, because like your energy, it gets fully restored when you level.